We Do Not Break Promises
by PreciousPersephone
Summary: -Sequel of Purest of Them All, Do not read description if you have not read the first story- Amu and Ikuto have settled down with two children, Aria and Neron, in the Underworld. What happens when the young and adventurous Aria learns about school on Earth and convinces Amu to allow the two to go to school? What happens when Amu runs into someone at the school who knows her secret?
1. Chapter 1 : Not At All

**YEEE, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE PUMPED LIKE I AM, I'M HELLA PUMPED! Anyway, let's not waste anytime and jump right into chapter 1!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I walked through the long halls, trying to find Ikuto in this labyrinth. After living here for so many years, I still cannot find my way around easily. Taking another turn, I saw a flash of purple but it quickly disappeared around the corner five feet ahead of me. I ran to try to find the strange flash of vibrant color, turning the corner to see nothing there.

I felt a presence around me, my breath hitched in the back of my throat when I noticed there were two people around me. Hearing feet behind me, I quickly turned around to find nothing there.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice echoing. I received no reply and started backing away slowly, hoping to exit the hall and find Ikuto. I have acted more paranoid lately, with no real reason, maybe I am just going insane after so long.

But I knew I wasn't being paranoid when I felt something jump on my back, causing me to fall forward.

"Got you again, Mommy!" A young girl shouted from my back, I sighed.

"Aria, how many time have I told you not to scare me in these hallways?" I scolded her, she was too busy repositioning her red bow to even pay attention to me. "You're a troublesome little six-year-old, why can't you be more like your brother?" I laughed and pushed her off of me while getting up, she fell on her butt and pouted.

"I am the crazy one, he is the calm one, we balance each other out." She explained and I picked her up, along with her favorite plushie, a bunny that she received from Zeus when she was born. Aria's violet hair nearly reached her waist, bangs slightly covering her midnight-blue eyes, quite similar to Ikuto's.

"Why must you wear your pretty dresses on a casual day, you will stain them." I asked, pointing at her black lolita dress she was wearing.

"They suit my hair well, no?" She beamed and I shook my head, still having the smile on my lips. I turned around to see a pair of amber eyes staring back at me, the young boy twiddling his thumbs.

"Neron, were you planning on scaring your mother as well?" I asked and he quickly shook his head.

"Liar! He said he would!" Aria exclaimed.

"Only because you pressured me." He whispered. Neron was the silent one of the two, Aria was more out-going and willing to do anything. His hair was a darker purple, and their eye colors were different, but their face structures were completely the same. Little freckles spread across their cheeks, I wonder where they inherited that from.

"Come on, let's go find Daddy." I used my free hand to take Neron's, sucking his thumb on the other hand. "You guys know what today is, right?" I raised a brow at the two but they both seemed confused, until Aria's eyes lit up.

"Grammy Persephone is coming come, I knew fall was coming soon!" She jumped out of my arms and took Neron's hand from mine. "Let's go, she might have more funny stories about Mount Olympus." Aria dragged Neron down the hall, Neron looked back at me as if he was begging for help and I just sent him a thumbs-up.

_"The only way another god or goddess is produced if both the mother and father are gods or goddesses,"_ Hades informed me when they were both born, this information somewhat made me feel relieved. If they had to go through what I did at such a young age as well, that would be just plain terrible. _"But, there is no way that they are complete demons, they may have inherited some of your powers._" And that is what made my heart heavy, I need to find out who has which powers, but I cannot truly find out until they turn eighteen. Since I have a human body and birthed them, it might take them until they are that age to discover their powers, then again, they also do have a demon's powers. Their powers are weak now, that is all I know..

"You seem deep in thought." Someone behind me snaked his arms around my waist, Ikuto's head rested on my shoulder.

"Those two will be the death of me." I joked and he chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Let's go, Persephone should be arriving shortly." He grabbed my hand and with both walked down the halls, even after all of these years, he made my heart speed up with just his touch.

* * *

"Grammy, Grammy Persephone!" Aria shouted across the river, Charon was in sight with Persephone in his gondola, she waved at us and Aria waved back, Neron kept his hand in Aria's. The boat finally parked and Persephone stepped out, Aria made a beeline to her, leaving Neron behind.

"Look at you, your hair is always growing!" Persephone picked her up and spun her around, Aria giggled and showed her the bunny.

"His ears grew as well, Charlie also told me that you have some great stories about Mount Olympus." She told Persephone, batting her long eyelashes. She names the bunny something new every week, I guess it's Charlie this time.

"Of course, Zeus always messes up on something when I go up there." Persephone rolled her eyes, I chuckled. Hades quickly approached Persephone and hugged her, Aria hugged him back and we all laughed. We all made our way to the garden, where we mostly spent out time when Persephone came home. She would tell us stories about her time there, but kept the part about Hades and I visiting to herself.

"Then while Zeus walk walking down the steps of the temple, he just tripped and rolled down, Hera was so embarrassed." Persephone kept laughing from her own story, Aria was rolling on the floor, tears in her eyes from laughing so much and Neron even let out a giggle.

"Well, well, well, having story time without us?" Satan walked out into the garden, everyone else behind him.

"You guys came down to visit!" I quickly got up and ran up to them, Yaya quickly went over to Neron and started making silly face. Neron looked away with a blank expression, Yaya seemed upset by this and frowned. Neron was quite hard to amuse, and Yaya made it her life mission to try to make him life; even though Neron purposefully holds back his laughter-even if it is funny-to see if she will continue with this stupid game.

"Satan!" Aria ran up to him, hugging his legs tightly and then looking up at him. "Did you come down to visit me?"

"Of course." He knelt to meet her size and ruffled up her hair, she repositioned her large bow and smiled brightly at him. Aria had a crush on Satan ever since she could understand what he was saying, and she didn't seem to be embarrassed by anything he ever said.

"What an adorable pair, pervert." Utau spat and Satan's eye twitched in annoyance, he got up to face her.

"With your big mouth, you always have to comment on something." Satan glared at her, you could basically see the electricity between them.

"Big mouth? At least I don't have a big head full of air." Utau smirked smugly and Satan was turning as red as his hair.

"At least mine is not as small as yours, but you use your hair to cover that up!" Satan exclaimed and Utau's hands immediately went to her head, her cheeks heating up.

"Do not talk to her like that." Kukai stepped in front of the two of them.

"Kukai, I wouldn't get involved." Nagi said with a sheepish grin.

"Don't tell me what to do." Kukai pointed an index finger at Nagi, the heat of the moment getting to him a bit.

"Calm down werewolf, no need to get your fleas in a twist." Rima rolled her eyes, at this point everyone was arguing, with Aria shouting random things to try to join the scream fest. Hunter was somehow always in charge of Yaya, because this time he was making sure she didn't tackle someone down.

"Guys, we need to calm down." I heard a small voice but ignored it, trying to calm everyone down. "Please, Persephone came back down and we are supposed to be celebrating." The voice rang again, but everyone didn't notice from all the screaming.

"GUYS!" Someone screeched and we all went silent, turning to the source of the scream, Neron stood there with a blush. "Now that we are calm, let us speak normally." Neron looked down at his feet, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes. We all apologized and Jewel came out with some picnic blankets to set on the ground, she even joined us in our conversations.

"It is almost about to become Christmas again on Earth, do you guys celebrate down here?" Rima asked and I nodded.

"The kids love decorating their rooms and the trees." I stroked Aria's hair, her head in my lap as she laid down, sleeping quietly. Neron was in Ikuto's arms, eyes drooping down and quickly re-opening, trying not to fall asleep.

"Yeah, Christmas has become a regular holiday in the mansion." Utau said.

"Do you guys plan on having any children?" I asked, nudging Kukai who was sitting beside me, he blushed and Utau followed along, cheeks reddening.

"We have not spoken of our future plans, but I would like to." Utau looked down at the blanket.

"You do?" Kukai seemed shocked at this new information, but somehow pleased.

"We're not talking about this now." Utau sang, Rima snickered.

"So how old are you now?" Nagi asked, trying to steer the conversation from that topic.

"Twenty-seven." I answered.

"You don't look a day over twenty." Rima said in a mocking tone, I laughed and Aria stirred in her sleep.

"So much time has passed since then." Satan said, Hunter nodded in agreement beside him.

"Remember when we used to go to school?" Rima snorted, disgusted by the memory of it.

"What's school?" Aria sat up, rubbing her eyes with her fist.

"Just a place full of learning and humans." Rima shuddered.

"Does everyone go to school?" Aria turned to me.

"I guess." I said.

"Can I go to school?" She asked and I froze.

"I don't believe that would be the best-"

"Why not?" She stood up, her lips pursed.

"I just don't think you should go to a school that is full of human children." I said.

"I won't hurt them, I'm not some type of monster." Aria defended herself

"I never said you were, I just-"

"All I ever do is stay in this castle, it is basically like a prison! I want to go to school!" Aria raised her voice.

"I do not respect that demanding tone." I told her and she huffed, grabbing Neron's hand and pulling him up so that he would stand up, but he was still quite sleepy. She marched away with him behind her, struggling to keep up.

"God dammit." I murmured, raking my hair with my hands.

"Sorry, I thought she knew." Rima apologized. I never told them anything about the human world, hoping not to spark their curiosity and make them want to go up there, but I guess Aria always wondered about it and could not hold back her curiosity about school.

"It's fine." I told her and stood up, Ikuto stood up as well. "I should probably handle this by myself, since I started it in the first place." I said and he nodded, sitting back down and I walked back to the castle, striding down the halls to find the room that Aria and Neron share. I jiggled the knob but of course it was locked, I knocked on it.

"Unlock the door." I commanded.

"No!" I received a quick response.

"We have to listen to mom." I heard Neron whisper.

"No, I am angry at her." Aria argued.

"Aria, I cannot take you to school, it would just be better." I knew I could not get through to her with such simple words, she was far too stubborn.

"I do not see the problem, I promise not to hurt anyone!" She repeated what she said outside.

"Why do you think that I believe that you will hurt someone?" I questioned her and silence took over us.

"Daddy told me that humans would be scared if they found out about species like us, like we would hurt them or something." She finally spoke up.

_"Great job Ikuto, you got out six-year-old daughter thinking she is a monster." _I sighed.

"I know you would never hurt anyone, but that does not mean they will not be afraid of you." The door opened and Aria stood there, Neron behind her.

"You were different, weren't you?" She cocked her head curiously to the right.

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy told me when you two first met, you seemed scared, but you came looking for him the next day." I smiled at the story of how Ikuto and I first met.

"I could tell your father wanted to protect me, that is why I knew deep down, I could trust him."

"Then I could get the human's trust, and they wouldn't be afraid, right?" Aria came down to her conclusion. I sighed, I would rather have Aria near me at all times, for when her powers came out to play at any random moment. Then again, I knew she would not drop this school topic.

"Neron, would you like to go to school?" I looked over at the young boy, he nodded and I sighed.

"Fine, but I will have to make arrangements first." I finally gave in and her eyes lit up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, Neron joining along. "I'm not going to regret this am I?"

"Not at all." They both answered and I laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter because I enjoyed writing it a lot!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Not Lying

**Next chapter, I am glad that I received many positive replies to the sequel and I just can't believe I have such amazing readers! Anyway, to chapter 2!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"You what?" Ikuto turned around to face me, I bit my bottom lip.

"I told Aria that she and Neron could go to human school." I repeated, Ikuto groaned, tugging at his hair with his fists.

"Are you insane?" He asked.

"You know how she is, she would never give this up." I tried to defend my actions.

"Amu, what if someone finds out about her? We still have no idea what she even is, we need to keep an eye on her at all times."

"You think I haven't thought of that? But Ikuto, you should've seen her, she thinks she is a monster." I sat on our bed.

"What do you mean?"

"She believes that she is only capable of hurting humans, you told her that they would be afraid of her if they found out about her true form." I whispered and his expression softened, he dropped down beside me on the bed.

"This is my fault." He murmured.

"It is not, she just got the wrong idea."

"If I never said that, she wouldn't think that she is a monster." He looked away from me.

"Ikuto, humans are afraid of things that they do not know about, but that is something that she is too young to understand yet." I stroked his cheek but he still refused to look at me. "We should not try to protect her from humans, even if we did make that promise."

_**~FlashBack~**_

_"They're so adorable." I said, trying to rock Aria to sleep. She was only six months old, I cannot believe that she has grown up so quickly. I looked over at Ikuto, who held a sleeping Neron in his arms._

_"I was blessed, Neron falls asleep so quickly." Ikuto smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him._

_"I wonder what they will be like when they're older." I placed Aria in her crib, still watching her intently._

_"Hopefully they won't go through what you did." Ikuto mumbled, kissing Neron's forehead and placing him in his crib._

_"I don't want them to even set foot on Earth." I shook my head, trying to get rid of the terrible memories back on Earth. Imagining Aria and Neron go through that makes my blood boil, I clenched my fist and Ikuto hugged me from behind, trying to calm me down._

_"How about we make a promise, to protect them down here from now on." He asked while kissing my cheek._

_"You know that is a promise we cannot keep, they will turn eighteen one day and be able to do what they want." I sighed._

_"We can try, to make sure they stay down here and that they are safe, to promise to try our hardest." Ikuto suggested._

_"That is a promise I can keep then." I smiled, kissing his lips._

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

"I know I promised that but if we keep them locked up like this, they will never learn to live without us." I stared at him and he finally glanced back at me.

"To go to school, On Earth, without us?" He seemed troubled about this, I took his hand in mine.

"I can tell you this, I will still protect them, but we need to loosen the leash a bit."

"I suppose, but at the first sign of danger, we are dragging them back here." Ikuto warned me and I laughed, I rested my head on his chest and snuggled up beside him. He stroked my hair gently and it felt like so safe and comforting. It almost reminded me when he slept with me when I was eighteen, it always felt like the first time for everything with him.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you even more."

* * *

"It's so pretty up here!" Aria ran around the snowy ground, letting herself fall on it and giggling. Neron started making a snowball with it, still seeming a bit confused with the snow. I was up on Earth to sign Neron and Aria up for school, it was a Sunday so I thought it would be better to do it today when no children are in school. We were currently in front of it, near one of the playgrounds.

"So this is frozen water? Then why isn't it called ice, and why is it soft?" Neron tried to figure the snow out and I sweat-dropped. They have never experienced snow before, since the Underworld is not affected my the seasons.

"Let's go guys, so you can start tomorrow." Aria got up quickly and ran over to me, reaching her hands up as a way to ask me to pick her up. I did so and took Neron on my other arm, loving the inhuman strength I developed.

"Welcome to Parker Elementary, you three look like new faces." The woman in the office said.

"Yes, I am here to sign them up for school, we just recently moved here." I informed her.

"I would need to see their forms and make sure they got their shots." She smiled and I nodded, letting the two down and grabbing the folder from my purse, handing it over. Luckily, Hades created fake form such as the address verification and medical forms. "It seems like everything is in order, I just need you to sign a few forms. Those two may look around the school while we handle this if you like." She suggested, I looked down at them, Aria already giving me her wide eyes.

"Promise me that you will not get into any trouble, and come back here after ten minutes." I knelt down beside them, sticking my pinky finger out. Aria curled her small one on mine, Neron followed and I nodded, getting back up and they ran off.

"Is their hair natural?" The woman asked.

"Yes." I responded as we went to the back room, we sat down at a desk and she started rummaging through papers.

"Can you believe what is going on in the new lately?" She started to make conversation, I gulped, not knowing what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? I moved here from America so I may not be caught up." I quickly made an excuse.

"There is a murderer going around, mostly targeting young kids." She brought the forms out and my eyes widened.

"Really? What are the murders like?" I asked, grabbing the pen and signing the forms.

"They just find children in random places, once they are reported missing, they find the body three days later. The last one was in a river, some people out there are just cruel." She said and the breath hitched in the back of my throat. Utau must know something about this, since she still lives up here. Something told me that I should back out, just return to the Underworld with my precious children without signing them up, but something also told me to continue.

"I am done." I slid them across the desk, she took them and checked over them.

**Aria's P.O.V:**

"This place is HUGE!" I laughed, running up and down the halls. They were nothing like the castle, there were paint chips in the walls and ugly tiles on the floor, but it seemed like the best thing I have ever seen.

"Aria, we need to go back to mommy." Neron looked around nervously, rubbing his arms as if he was cold.

"Live a little Neron, this is my first time in a school, I wanted to enjoy every moment." I sighed with a grin, looking up at the light fixtures, it did not burn my eyes at all. I turned around and bumped into someone, falling back on my butt, my bow falling in front of my eyes. Today it was a pink one, it matched nicely with my white dress that had pink accents.

"My, my, my, you should watch here you are going." I heard someone say, I lifted the bow and looked up, pale blue eyes that nearly matched Hades'. A wicked smirk was on his lips and I knew I should be cautious around him, I quickly scooted away and Neron helped me up. "Is something wrong little one?" He asked, I quickly examined all of his features to find any sign of wanting to hurt us. His blonde hair was spiked up, a normal blue shirt and jeans, he was bent down to meet my size, the same smirk on his lips.

I quickly hid Neron behind me, scowling at him.

"May I ask why you are here?" I raised a brow, making sure to stay polite as usual. Even though he was a stranger, there was no need to be rude without proper reason.

"I work in this school, little girl, now I can ask you the same question.

"The woman said we could explore the school." Neron spoke up, obviously wanting to stand up for the both of us.

"Well you should be careful, if you bumped into another stranger, you may have not been so lucky." He straightened his back and walked past us.

"What is your name?" I asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"Names do not matter to strangers who will never meet again or not remember each other." With those last words, he walked down the halls, turning a corner and I quickly followed, seeing no one else as soon as I turned the same corner.

"Something was not right about him." Neron quickly commented.

"Obviously, his aura was strange." I observed.

"What do you two think you are doing?" I heard a voice and knew who it was instantly, turning around, I saw my mom standing there with her hands on her hips.

"You didn't happen to see someone, did you?" I questioned her.

"Was I supposed to?"

"No, I guess not." I looked down the hall once more, hoping to find his blonde hair but he was long gone. I wonder if what he said was true, that he worked here and that we would never see each other again. Something upset me about this fact, perhaps I did want to see him again.

"Let's go, we need to stop by Utau's for a minute." Mom said and I nodded, taking her hand while Neron took her other.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Utau, we need to talk!" I shouted, letting Aria and Neron free to roam the house. I walked into her office where she was currently reading a book, she groaned and took her glasses off.

"After so many damn years, you still don't knock." Utau said and I chuckled, walking up to her desk.

"So tell me, the woman at the school said that there is a child murderer loose, any information?" I asked casually.

"A child murderer? I have heard several cases about it but decided not to meddle in it."

"Well I need you to meddle." I quickly said.

"Excuse you, I do not like that demanding tone." She sucked her teeth multiple times, showing her disapproval.

"My kids are going to school here, I rather not find out they go missing one day." I stared at her and she sighed, opening her laptop. After multiple clicks of her keys, her eyes widened.

"Apparently this case is also under review for Hell's guards." She whispered.

"So this is a supernatural case as well? God dammit." I muttered.

"The souls of the children were taken out, then to cover up for the deed and try to mislead us, they would..."

"They would what?"

"They would brutally murder them, to make it look like a normal murder case." She gulped, finishing her sentence. I raked my hair with my hands, shaking the ends of it.

"I can't let them go, this is a damn supernatural case, my children could be attacked by this maniac!" I shouted and she quickly covered my mouth with her hand.

"I am not sure you want them to overhear this conversation." She reminded me and I nodded, she took it off. "Aria will not let go, especially since she is already so close to attending school."

"I know, but-"

"I will make sure they are safe, I will force Satan to send guards down here for them." Utau cut me off.

"Thanks, you're a great friend. "I felt somewhat relieved but still worried. "Ikuto, he said at the first sign of danger, he is dragging them out." I remembered.

"Do not tell him." Utau said as if it was that simple.

"I can't lie to him, he is my husband." I reminded her.

"Just don't mention it, then it's not lying." She shrugged.

"Do you do this with Kukai?"

"Of course not, what type of girlfriend would that make me?" She smiled mischievously, saying it in a way that made me skeptical of her. Before I could say anything else, she walked out and leaving me there, still confused about the current situation.

"What creature would murder children for their souls?" I whispered, trying to figure something out. It could just be because children are easy to manipulate and to lure out? Then again, whatever this is must have enough strength to drag out an adult easily as well. There must be a larger purpose behind all of this, to abduct children and then go through the trouble to try and hide it from Hell's guards? It makes no sense, none at all.

"What are you doing here?" Someone said and I quickly turned around to see Satan standing at the doorway.

"I needed some information." I answered vaguely.

"What type of information?" He seemed concerned.

"Nothing important." I tried to shake that look off of his face, but it stayed.

"You seemed troubled, are your children involved?" He immediately knew it was about my kids, was I that easy to figure out?

"It doesn't matter." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"If Aria is going to get hurt, it does matter." He growled and my eyes widened.

"Neron is important too, asshole." I spat, pulling away. His face seemed flushed and he looked away. "Tell me, what place does Aria exactly hold in your heart?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Big enough." He mumbled and my mouth dropped a bit, I quickly closed it.

"She's six!" That's the only thing that I could manage to say, rather surprised about this new information.

"Every time she looks at me, with her wide eyes and that grin, she reminds me so much of..." He stopped himself.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving." He shook his head, disappearing from my sight in a matter of seconds. So Satan does have feelings for Aria, but he is far too old for her.

"Ikuto is much older than you." A voice in the back of my head reminded me. Aria is six, it's not like he would wait for her to grow up, he would probably find some girl before she reaches eighteen. Besides, there is nothing saying Aria feels the same way, the crush she has now is temporary.

Right?

**OOOO, I know it is probably obvious on who it reminds Satan of, but more information will come soon :3. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Tell Me Your Name

**I'm learning how to play piano and my keyboard is coming in on Thursday so I am excited! Anyway, to chapter three!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I opened the door slowly and looked in, seeing Aria and Neron in the bed they shared. We told them that we could buy them separate beds but they refused, I suppose twins are more connected than normal siblings. I walked over to their bed and shook them lightly.

"Neron, Aria, time to get up." I cooed and Neron mumbled something in his sleep, while Aria hissed and pulled the blankets over her head. "It's time for school." With those four words, they both hopped out of bed and ran around the room, finding their clothes.

"Mom, can you tie my shoes?" Neron asked, sitting down on the floor and I crouched down, tying the laces.

"You are going to have to learn this by yourself one day." I reminded him.

"Not now though, I'm too young." He said and I chuckled. I got up once I was done to look over to Aria, she was dressed in a black dress covered in white lace, white bow adorning her violet hair.

"You know you have to leave Sam behind, right?" I told her and she clutched at the bunny protectively. "I will make sure he is safe, but he will be in more than trouble at school." I reached my hand out and she hesitantly placed it on my palm; this week its name was Sam.

"Protect him, he is not used to being without me." She demanded and I smiled.

"Do not worry." I reassured her. I walked them both out to the throne room where Ikuto stood, smiling at the three of us. He knelt in front of the two, pinching their cheeks and they both giggled.

"You two grew up so quickly, you're already going to first grade!" He exclaimed, Aria and Neron both hugged him and my heart swelled up, the scene in front of me was too precious.

"I will open a portal for them to get to school quicker." Jewel walked in and I nodded. While Jewel was handling the gate, Aria and Neron pulled away from Ikuto and then hugged my legs.

"We'll miss you." They both said in unison, I crouched down and hugged them both, nearly squeezing the life out of them.

"The portal is ready, it is right behind the school to make sure no one sees it." Jewel told us and Aria's eyes lit up, even Neron's honey eyes seemed to shimmer slightly at the news.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" They shouted and ran off.

"Wait, your bags!" Jewel handed me the small book bags and I ran after them, quickly sliding them on for them kissed them both on the cheek. They ran out the gate and it disappeared, I sighed, Ikuto approached me and rubbed my back.

"I know, I miss them already as well." He brought my into a hug, I let a tear stream down my cheek.

"You know, normal children would have their parents walk them to school, and then clutch at their legs because they don't want to be without them." I laughed sadly.

"They're not normal children." Ikuto joked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I wiped my eyes but kept myself close to him, being beside him comforted me in a way I would never understand.

**Aria's P.O.V:**

"You two may come in now." The teacher instructed, Neron and I both walked in and bowed.

"This is-"

"I'm Aria, and this is my little brother, Neron!" I introduced us.

"By five minutes." Neron scoffed, causing some of the other children to giggle, his face flushed a pure red and I patted his back.

"They're laughing with you, not at you." I reassured him and he let a small smile take over his lips. We both walked over to a table that had two empty seats, holding hands under the table. The kids started swarming around us, asking multiple questions.

"Are you two really twins?"

"Where are you guys from?"

"Is that your natural hair color?" This questions made me slightly overwhelmed, what if one of my answers scare them off.

"What do your parents do?" One asked and my chest suddenly felt heavy. How was I supposed to answer that one? I cannot answer with the truth, nor can I lie to people who I want to befriend.

"We are twins, America, yes, our mother stays at home to take care of us and out father works at some law firm." Neron answered and I turned to him, he gave me a wink and I nodded, though I still felt bad because we were lying.

"A law firm?" They looked at us, confused by his word choice

"A lawyer." Neron quickly said.

"A lawyer?" They seemed disappointed and then I knew why Neron told them that, so no more questions would be asked. I smiled at them.

"Yes, boring but we love our father, not matter what his work is."

"That's so cute!" A girl squealed.

"Would you like to color with us?" A brunette approached me with some crayons, some other girls behind her. I glanced over at my brother, boys surrounded him with toy trucks in their hands.

"Sure." I replied and stood up, walking over to their table. Neron seemed amazed by the multiple cars and trucks the boys had set out, I giggled. I grabbed the crayons and began to color, not really staying inside the lines at all, I smiled sheepishly at the...lion?

"How are you doing Aria?" The teacher looked over my shoulder, examining the paper. "Well isn't that...unique?" She chuckled.

"Do we have anything else?" I asked.

"We have some instruments in the back, maybe you didn't notice when you walked in." She pointed to the back and I nearly jumped out of my seat, seeing a baby grand piano with other instruments surrounding it.

"An acoustic guitar, a violin, a baby grand, even a flute!" I held up the small flute.

"Can you play anything?" A girl asked.

"Choose." I looked around and she grinned.

"The piano, it sounds so pretty when the teacher plays it." She pointed her index finger and I nodded. I sat down in the seat in front of it, my hands gingerly grazing over the white keys, then over the black keys. Grammy Persephone always said I was naturally gifted with any that had to do with music, even singing. I played the first key and I was off, making a beautiful and yet gentle melody that echoed in the room. The kids stared in awe as I continued, taking a deep breath.

_I'm here again_  
_A thousand miles away from you_  
_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_  
_I tried so hard_  
_Thought I could do this on my own_  
_I've lost so much along the way_

I felt a strange presence around me and quickly looked out the window, the music ending and everyone began to applaud.

"Where did you learn to play so beautifully?" A girl asked and I ignored her, walking past her.

"May I use the bathroom?" I asked, not even looking at the teacher.

"Sure, just take this." She handed me a wooden stick that said "Girl's Bathroom" on it. I quickly ran out and looked around the hall, trying to find the presence. It was awfully familiar, I just couldn't tell from where. I ran and ran until I didn't even know how to find my way back to class, I could always say that I couldn't find the bathroom.

"You seemed to be lost." A voice rang behind me and I turned around, seeing the blonde from yesterday. I couldn't find words, because I didn't know how I felt about seeing him again. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." He commented, no concern in his voice.

"You give off the presence of one, appearing out of no where." I managed to choke out, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Feisty, aren't we?" He walked up to me. "Including you can play the piano and sing, I like a girl with multiple talents and personality."

"I am six!" I reminded him.

"Yet you speak like such an adult, why is that?" He questioned me and I froze. It was true that supernatural children were far smarter than average children, but how am I supposed to explain myself without giving out my secret?

"America has a great education system?" I lied, my voice squeaking.

"So you squeak when you tell lies?" He cocked his head to the right.

"I am not lying." I defended myself.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said we would not meet again." I repeated his words from yesterday.

"I thought we wouldn't, not that I really wanted to see you again anyway." He shrugged and something shot through my heart at his words.

"You said you worked here, of course we were destined to run into each other." I raised a brow.

"I don't work here, just in this area. Wait a minute, why am I wasting my breath for a six-year-old?" He questioned himself.

"And why am I wasting mine on a pervert like you?" I smiled smugly, he glared at me.

"Listen kid, I am not a pervert, you approached me." He pointed at himself.

"You listened in on our classroom, you must have stalked someone in there, and I did not approach you." I pointed out.

"I heard it while I was walking through the halls, I never heard such a melody in my life and couldn't help myself." He grumbled, starting to walk away.

"My name is Aria, not kid!" I exclaimed, he stopped in his tracks.

"Nice to meet you." He whispered and walked off.

"You were supposed to tell me your name." I mumbled but he already left.

"Aria, what are you doing?" Neron ran over to me, looking around. "I heard you talking to someone."

"That wasn't me." I shook my head, feeling guilt for lying to him.

"Was there anyone else in this hall?" He asked.

"A couple of teachers passed by here a couple seconds ago, maybe that was the voices you heard." The lies continued.

"Perhaps, let's get back to class, the teacher is worried." He took my hand and dragged me back to class.

* * *

"Okay kids, you all remember the rules of recess, we went over them before we came out." We all nodded, excited to play outside. "Alright, go ahead." We all ran to the playground while some of the boys went over to the soccer field.

"Neron, play soccer with us!" The boy shouted and Neron looked over at my.

"Can you come with me?" He asked.

"You know I suck at sports." I frowned.

"Just cheer me on from the sidelines then." He asked with wide eyes.

"No problem." I beamed and we walked over to the field, Neron went over the field and I stood on one of the white lines, away from the game. The referee, which was just a boy with a whistle, blew into it loudly and the game started, the boys started kicking around the ball.

"Be aggressive Neron!" I shrieked, he stole the ball from the opposing team and cheered. He dodged the rest of them and shot for the net, it was almost as fast as a bullet and the goalie missed, Neron scored the point and the boys crowded around him. They picked him up and carried him off the field, he seemed awfully confused and looked over to me for help, I just waved as they took him to the playground.

Neron was always the athletic one, while I was the gifted musician. I began playing most instruments at four while Neron spent most of his time playing sports with Daddy outside. I felt the presence again and looked around, seeing nobody suspicious. I let it roll of my shoulder and skipped back to my friends.

* * *

"Wait for your parents to arrive for you, don't leave by yourself!" The teacher shouted, we all stood in front of the school, it was already the end of the day and kids were getting picked up.

"Aria, may I speak to you?" The teacher asked.

"What is it?"

"We have a talent show coming up in a week, maybe you would like to play the piano for it?" She handed me a pink flier and I looked over it.

"I would have to ask my parents, but I would love to!" I exclaimed, she smiled. I ran over to Neron, showing him the form while we walked to the back of the school where Jewel told us to wait for her to open the gate.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sat up in bed, stretching out my arms with a large yawn. I scratched my head and looked around, seeing that I was in my bedroom. That's when I finally felt something warm wrapped around my waist, I looked down and that I was entirely naked with Ikuto's arms around me.

Reflex caused me to knee him in the stomach, scooting away and covering my body with the comforter. He groaned in pain and glared up at me.

"Pervert!" I shouted.

"Amu, we have twins together!" He pointed out and I blinked twice. "This happens far too often, you know." He sat up.

"It still feels like I'm eighteen, an eighteen-years-old should not be naked in bed with a man." I pointed out. Since I was not aging, sometimes when I woke up, I would have no memory of the past years and it would feel like I was back to before all of this happened.

"She shouldn't have children either, but we all should break the ruled sometimes." He tackled me on the bed, I yelped when I felt his weight on me.

"Get off of me!" I demanded, but instead I felt kisses on my neck and blushed deeply. "Iku-Ikuto!"

"I love it when you shout my name." I felt his smirk against my skin and rolled my eyes, clawing at his back and he moaned, not the reaction I was really expecting.

"Forgot you were a masochist." I teased.

"That makes you the sadist." He retorted, lifting himself up so he could stare down at me, his body hovering over me. I stroked his cheek, he leaned into the palm of my hand and I giggled.

"How is it that I ended up with someone like you?" I whispered.

"I ask myself the same question everyday." He leaned down and his lips met mine, sending sparks down my spine.

"Mommy, Daddy, I got a-" The door was flung open and Aria stood there, Neron behind her. Both of their cheeks went red, the both bowed and shouted, "We're sorry we didn't knock!" The door slammed shut and Ikuto burst out in laughter, I pushed him off and walked over to my closet.

"Did you see their expressions?" He managed to say between his laughs.

"We scarred our children and you're laughing." I started to get dressed and he was just laying on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"We'll have an interesting story to tell them when they're older." He smirked once again. I took out a black skater skirt with a plain white shirt, tucking it in the skirt.

"Get dressed, we should hear about their first day at school." I told him.

"Yes ma'am." He gave me a mock salute and I walked out, trying to find my two children. I walked into one of the spare room we have and saw Persephone there, looking around the area curiously.

"What are you doing in here?" I looked around, the room was somewhat dusty but large, wooden floors and white walls decorated the inside, along with a fireplace in the middle of the wall.

"I'm thinking of making this a music room for Aria, then the room beside this would be a sports room for Neron." She told me her plans.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"They're growing up so quickly and already developing their skills, we should support them."

"Don't mention that to me." I groaned.

"What?"

"They're supposed to be my cute and adorable children forever, or at least until I get sick of them." I joked.

"You're a mother, of course you feel that way. I mean I wish I got to experience your childhood with you, but we can't always have what we want." She took both of my hands in hers.

"I suppose." I grumbled and she chuckled.

"There you guys are!" Aria opened the door and ran in, seeming unfazed by what she witnessed mere moments ago. I noticed a pink paper in her hand she quickly handed it to me, I glanced over it. "I played the piano for the teacher today, she said I should try it!"

"That's great, I always thought you played beautifully." I crouched down and hugged her.

"Can you and Daddy come? The flier said parents were allowed to attend." She asked with hope sparking in her eyes.

"We would love to." I kissed her forehead and smiled gently. If they were to grow up so quickly, I would cherish every moment that I have with them.

**Long update today, happy Friday to you guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this was to give you more of an inside look to see what Aria and Neron are like. The next chapter should have a bit more of the plot explained, or at least that is what I am planning.**

**Song : Pieces by Red**

_**Please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Sirens

**I decided to work on the next chapter as quickly as possible because I really love writing this story, so let's get to chapter 4!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sat in front of the mirror, tying my hair into a neat bun and then smiling at my work. I opened my makeup case and pulled out the lipstick, about to apply it until someone swiped it from my hand and threw it in the case, closing it, and taking it.

"Ikuto, give me back my makeup." I sighed and looked over at him.

"Not a chance." He held it to his chest.

"You know, I expected Aria to play around with my makeup, not you." I teased him.

"You don't need makeup, I told you this before." He ignored my statement and I smiled at him.

"It's our daughter's first talent show, I want to doll myself up a bit." I told him and stood up.

"You already look like a doll." He tried to convince me and I kissed his cheek, quickly trying to grab the case put he pulled it over his head so I couldn't reach it.

"You're so annoying." I groaned and sat back down.

"You know it." He winked at me and walked out of the room, taking my makeup along with him. I stared at myself in the mirror, I did still look eighteen, I looked at my face from every angle. No bad marks, acne, blackheads, nothing. Persephone told me that when you are a supernatural, you do not have to go through things that humans do. You had perfect skin, beauty, and basically everything a person wanted in a perfect body.

Sounds sort of shallow, but I guess perfection does exist in the supernatural world.

"Mommy, we are going to be late!" I heard a young girl yell outside my door, ever since that incident from a couple of days ago, she makes sure to have my okay before opening the door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, adjusting my white blouse and standing up, opening the door to see her standing there, holding her little bunny.

"We are taking Steven this time." She frowned and I laughed.

"Of course, he has to be there." I smiled and she returned it.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this!" I heard Neron shout, he appeared behind Aria, dressed in a tuxedo.

"You look so adorable!" Persephone argued with him.

"This is not really a formal event." I sweat-dropped. "Let me get you dressed Neron." I took his small hand in mine and we both walked to the twin's room, Aria following behind impatiently.

"Being late is never a good first impression the audience." She sang behind us. I pulled out some normal pants and a sweater vest with a white shirt underneath.

"Yeah yeah." I waved my hand lazily at her, helping Neron get dressed. "There, this looks good, now where is that stupid father of yours?" I shook his body slightly and he giggled, I walked out and Aria groaned, stomping her foot.

"DADDY!" She shrieked and there was a pained grunt from the other room, Ikuto showed up in the hallway, hands covering his ears

"That voice of yours could kill." Ikuto was wearing a blue shirt and black dress pants.

"You look...nice." I felt my face flush, looking away from him, but my eyes sneaking glances back at him.

"Why thank you, Amu, and you look beautiful." He wrapped his hand around my waist and kissed me on my cheek, my heart beat sped up and I felt a sudden tug at my hand.

"Let's go!" Aria attempted to pull me with all of her strength, but I didn't even budge.

* * *

We sat down in one of the rows of chairs that were set up in the gym, Ikuto on my right and Neron on my left. We have been waiting for quite a while now and Ikuto was growing more and more impatient.

"If this doesn't start in five minutes, I swear." Ikuto grumbled.

"At least now I know where Aria gained her impatience from." I chuckled and looked over at Neron, who was flailing his legs around since they didn't reach the floor in the chair.

"Are you excited for your sister?" I whispered.

"Aria always loved to preform for us, now she has a proper audience that can appreciate her work." He smiled lightly to himself, a light tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. I ruffled his hair and he pouted. "Persephone brushed it just for me and you messed it up."

"Trust me, most girls prefer the messy look anyway." I poked his nose.

"Girls have cooties, that's what the boys told me at least."

"What about your sister, she does not have cooties." I felt amused that he was going through this stage of his life.

"They said siblings don't have cooties." He explained and I giggled.

"Sorry for the wait, but I am proud to introduce Aria Tsukiyomi, a first grader that will be playing the piano today." A woman said up on the stage, as Aria walked out, applause filled the room and was silenced when she sat down in front of the ebony grand piano that they set up for her. I heard some whispers about her, saying that she would probably perform some simple tune like twinkle twinkle little star.

The melody filled the room and everyone grew silent, surprised to hear the complicated-sounding song. That's right Aria, prove everyone wrong. Her face was so calm and peaceful as her fingers ran across the white and black keys. The passion that she had for playing was one that you couldn't beat, she was in love with music ever since she was three, when I bought her some toy maracas. Then when she was four, she had mastered basically any instrument you can imagine.

I felt something off about the room and I saw Aria's nose crinkle in distaste slightly, she must have felt it too.

"Mommy, you felt it too." Neron whispered and I looked over at Ikuto, who was just staring proudly at Aria, not seeming to notice anything. That's right, Ikuto is a demon and has heightened senses, but not as high as gods and goddesses did, and the little blood that Neron and Aria had been enough to be able to sense something wrong from a mile away.

"I need to use the bathroom." I told Ikuto and stood up. "Sit next to your father." I instructed Neron and he scooted into my seat. I pushed open the double doors and stared down the hall, the light fixture flickering slightly, giving off an eerie feeling. I felt someone's eyes on me, staring down at me and looked up, seeing nothing but the ceiling.

"Hello?" I looked around cautiously, proceeding down the hall. This felt like the time when Aria scared me, but I knew for sure that it was not a harmless prank this time.

Someone slammed by back against the wall and pressed my arms against the wall, keeping me in place. I groaned in pain and looked at him, pale blue eyes meeting mine and blonde hair tickling against my cheek.

"What a pleasant surprise, a goddess attending such a minor event." He smirked and my eyes widened, how did he know?

"Let go of me." I growled, ignoring his statement and trying to escape his grip, but it just tightened. How was he beating my strength, a human being would not be able to do that.

"I have one piece of advice for you, take your children and leave this place." He hissed.

"Like hell I'll listen to you." I hissed.

"I'm watching out for them, they're both powerful and we both know what everyone craves, power."

"If everyone craves power, then why are you warning me and not taking them yourself?" It's not that I wanted him to, I just wanted to know why he was apparently on my side for this.

"I will not stoop down to the level of murdering children for something as pathetic as power." He spat.

"What are you?"

"I-" He was cut off by an ear-piercing shriek that sounded as if it came from the gym.

"Aria! Neron!" I shook him off and ran, cursing at the heels I chose. I collided into the gym doors, hoping that they would open but of course, they were locked. I kept pounding my shoulder into them, feeling the bruise already forming but I didn't care.

"Move." The man commanded and pushed my aside, he brought his leg up and kicked them down. My powers were scrambled, fear making it hard for me to control anything, of course I couldn't even break down some doors. I ran into the darkness, struggling to see anything, I held my shoulder with my hand, feeling the pain begin to seep in.

"Mommy!" I heard a voice and ran to it, seeing Neron with Ikuto's arms wrapped around him.

"Aria, where is Aria?" I quickly asked, looking around them.

"I don't know, but I feel so weak." Ikuto panted, and at that moment I knew that a supernatural creature was in charge of this. I heard a slight ringing and looked around, seeing no cause of the sound.

"I'll find her, just protect Neron." I kissed both of their foreheads and ran out, dashing down the halls and through the exit, the full moon shined a blue light down on me and I looked around.

Then when I heard the ringing, forming into an alluring voice calling my name.

"_Amu, Amu, come here Amu_." It seemed as if my legs moved by themselves as I walked to the source, my mind was in shambles and I couldn't seem to focus, even my vision was somehow fading.

"Mommy!" I looked up to see Aria on the sidewalk, smiling brightly.

"Aria, you had me worried." I chuckled, walking over to her. She reached her hands out and I quickened my pace towards her.

"Don't listen to her, Amu!" Someone came crashing in between us, I fell back and tried my best to readjust my vision. The man stood up and took Aria into his hands, she shrieked in terror.

"Don't touch her." I said weakly, reaching my hand out.

"You monsters sicken me." The blonde hissed, keeping one hand around Aria's neck and stuck the other one out, a scythe appeared in it and he brought it to her neck. Everything snapped into focus and Aria hissed, her tongue becoming longer and sharp, hair into turning red and stringy, eyes a lemon yellow. He spared no time to slice her head off, the body falling and the head rolling away from us, the eyes still wide open.

"What?" I backed away slightly.

"You nearly fell into a siren's trap, that's what." He twirled the scythe between his fingers.

"Siren? Where is Aria?" I questioned him. He walked over to the bushes by the sidewalk and looked through them, turning around with Aria in his hands, holding her bridal style.

"Oh god." I covered my mouth my hand, her cheek was scratched and dress torn, her bow on the verge of becoming undone

"I saw one of them trying to run off with her and let's just say they met the same fate as that one." He gestured his head to the severed one that was still there.

"What is your name?" There were more questions flooding my mind, but for same strange reason, that was the one that seemed most important now.

"Damien, no last name." Aria's eyes fluttered open and looked up at the stranger.

"So the pervert's name is Damien?" She chuckled weakly, some black blood dripped out of her mouth.

"I'm not a pervert!" He groaned.

"You two have met before?" I raised a brow.

"Long story." They both answered at the same time and then glared at each other.

* * *

"Let me patch her up." Damien set her down in her bed and placed his hand on her forehead, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, the cut seemed to disappear and Aria winced slightly, her brother holding her hand tightly by her side.

"Thank you Damien, but I still have some questions that need to be answered." I told him.

"At least invite me for some coffee first." He joked and pulled away from Aria, who's cheeks were a rosy red.

"Might as well do it while Ikuto is asleep, who knows what he would do if he saw some strange guy in the house." I rolled my eyes.

"Strange? I am not strange." He scoffed.

"Just put the scythe away and let's go." I opened the bedroom door for him and he walked out holding the weapon closely, I closed the door after him. We sat in the kitchen where I began to make some coffee for the two of us.

"So, what are you?" I asked.

"A Soul Keeper, I make sure all souls properly get to Charon for judging." He answered.

"How come I've never seen you then?"

"It's an entirely new position, it was under consideration for around eleven years before it finally got verified. You were the reason it got suggested in the first place." He told me and my eyes widened slightly. "If there is a soul that goes missing or an abundance of souls in one area, I take care of it."

"The children's souls, they were lingering around the school?" I looked over my shoulder slightly.

"I suppose you know about the murders that have taken place then?"

"Sadly, yes. No milk?" I asked.

"Just plain." I brought the cup over to him and he leaned over the silver kitchen island and I stood across from him. "I instantly noticed the twin's souls as soon as they walked in, knowing they would be a prime target."

"I should thank you for keeping an eye on them then." I took a sip.

"You should, especially that girl. She is older, right?"

"By five minutes." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, whoever was birthed first is the most powerful in most cases with supernatural twins."

"So tell me, how did you and Aria exactly meet?" I was curious to see what he thought of her.

"When you signed them up for school, she ran into me in the hall, she's a pain in the neck." He spat and I laughed.

"But worth it to me." I smiled gently.

"Her piano playing and singing is something to be truly admired, never heard something like that before." He stared into his cup.

"She can play far more than the piano, Aria was always gifted with music."

"Yeah, so thanks for the coffee, but I have to run." He placed the cup down and I watched him leave and sighed, I wonder what Ikuto will say when he wakes up.

**Aria's P.O.V:**

"Are you sure that you are fine?" Neron asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and something came into mind. "Where is Steven?" I looked around the room in panic.

"Didn't you take him to the talent show?" Neron asked and my eyes widened.

"I think I left him backstage!" I felt my eyes water slightly and there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, missing something?" There stood Damien with Steven in his hand, I stared at him in awe. "Catch." He tossed it at me and I stared at him and glanced back at him.

"How did you-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be leaving now." He waved at us and I pursed my lips, jumping out of the bed and following him. I ran quickly and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! You're like a prince in shining armor." I giggled, jumping off. "Now I must do something to show my gratitude." He smirked at this and crouched down so that we were face-to-face.

"What could you possibly do to repay me for a stuffed animal?" He asked and I felt something spark within me, perhaps some courage, but it was enough to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"Like a princess, because a princess should always kiss her knight as an expression of gratitude." I skipped away and then stopped turning around. "Including you're a pervert." I finished off with a bow and walked away.

"I'm not a pervert!" He shouted but I didn't turn back, just continued to walk back to my room.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


End file.
